


Everything Means Nothing To Me

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon Compliant, Mild Language, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: The end of the Mamoru & the Shitennou Stars Arc Drabble Saga Angst Train.





	1. In a pool of water wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompts:** imagination, silly, marshmallow, nudge, opportunity, summer, itch, author's choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** imagination

He woke up in the light, blinking and confused, but he felt them all around him: his guardians, his best friends, his first friends-- people who meant more to his soul than anyone but Usagi and Chibiusa.

He didn't feel anyone else, but that was all right-- everything was so bright, it couldn't be long before they'd either join them or bring them gasping to life. It was more than he could have dreamt or imagined.

Mamoru scrambled up and flung himself toward the woozy pile of them: his Shitennou, who'd always be at his side.

And he fell through.


	2. I picked up the song and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** silly

"My prince," Zoisite breathed next to his ear, and the words were all the caress that his arms could not grant. "Don't cry, it's silly. You always told Sailor Moon not to cry; it doesn't solve anything, does it?"

Mamoru scrubbed at his face; he was too old, he was too grown up, he was nineteen for godsake and he'd been going to go to Harvard--

Bright hair like fire and bright eyes like the deepest green gully took up his field of vision, and the kiss Zoisite bestowed on his forehead was ephemeral. "Stay safe for us, Endymion. Mamoru."


	3. My picture in the paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** marshmallow

They were vanishing; Zoisite was gone, and Jadeite came to crouch in front of Mamoru, giving him a crooked little grin. "You're like a toasted marshmallow, aren't you?"

The prince had to force himself to parse the words, and he couldn't even get annoyed, because they might be Jadeite's last. That annoyed him too, Jadeite getting the last word, and being annoyed just made his eyes well up again. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"That's what I mean, man. Crispy tar on the outside, and a big sweet gooey mess inside."

"Fuck...!"

"Maybe next time," laughed Jadeite, fading.


	4. The reflection in the water showed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** nudge

"Yeah he's a nudge," Nephrite said fondly, and then he paused for a second before passing his hand through Mamoru's head, then cackling. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to try that!"

"You asshole-- you're--" Mamoru couldn't stop crying and laughing, now, at the same time, and it was just getting worse and worse. "You're all assholes-- leaving me now-- why can't we be together? Why can't we ever be together? It's not fucking fair--"

"Bro. Bro. We're always with you. We're still with you, even if you can't see us anymore."

"Even if you say that-- ...NEPHRITE!"


	5. An iron man still trying to salute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** opportunity

Mamoru was on his feet, now, ugly-crying; he didn't care. His blue eyes flickered from where Nephrite had dissipated to where Kunzite still held his ground, and that's when he noticed the energy. 

The glimmerings of light that the others had turned to while fading, Kunzite was directing toward _him_.

The prince's eyes widened. "Are you all-- what are you doing?!"

For the first time he could remember, Kunzite gave him a real smile, full of affection and amusement, and for a second he almost looked solid.

"Giving you the opportunity to be the king you are, my liege."

"KUNZITE--!!"


	6. People from a time when he was everything he's supposed to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** summer

They were all gone. Everyone he'd ever loved was gone, everyone with whom he'd ever shared a connection so deep, and he was alone. He was more alone than he'd been as a child, because at least then, he didn't know there was anything else.

Hands over his heart-- no, over the bright, _useless_ crystal in his chest-- Mamoru just stared, raw grief running down his face in salt tracks.

For an instant, then, he caught the edge of a dream resplendent with golden light and green fields, deep blue open skies, and curtains and fountains of roses. And...

Them.


	7. Why should you want any other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** itch

He was numb, and everything was light, and all Mamoru could think of was that this couldn't be heaven; heaven wouldn't leave him alone. Alone in the light was really just another kind of alone in the dark, where he'd spent the majority of this life.

Then! Sensation, almost like an itch-- and it nearly bloomed into pain, but transmuted to joy and hope. 

Usagi. Usagi was safe, and he was holding her, finally--

\--and there were the other senshi, and--

Usagi's wish for all of them to live together, as they were. But all of them didn't include his--


	8. When you're a world within a world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** author's choice

It had been a thousand years, and he had a lovely wife and all her friends that were his friends, too, and a beautiful daughter, within whom resided all the blinding light of the future. She was already a wonderful senshi, with her sisters from the Amazon at her side, their sailor crystals as bright as those of his wife's guardians.

And thank god-- when they'd gotten back, there were the cats-- oh, Diana.

But no one remembered the gems that had been four boys. Boys that never really got a second chance.

In this life, they'd been only _his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the deadness of Mamoru. Of course, of COURSE, he's unspeakably happy to have Usagi, to have Chibiusa and the Senshi, to have Diana and Luna and Artemis. Of course he's the king that his Shitennou always wanted to see him become. And of course, he'll always hold them in his heart, and even if grief sometimes dulls with time or distraction or both, it never really leaves.
> 
> Epilogue to follow, and complete _Can't Make a Sound_.
> 
> No more Elliott Smith for this story, I promise.


End file.
